Love Me Coldly
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: Norway and Denmark get into a little fight on Valentine's Day because Denmark forgot, again and had nothing plan, but Norway can't help but forgive him as he's at fault, too. Yaoi. DeNor.


**_Hey, look, this one isn't late. So, I've been writing hetalia oneshots, usually for holidays in the order of my favorite pairings. This one's number three, DeNor and it just happened that Valentine's day was the next holiday, so here you go enjoy._**

**_Own Nada_**

**_Okay, go read_**

* * *

**Love Me Coldly**

The fire burned a healthy orange in the chimney, its warmth spreading around the room like a comfy invisible blanket. Norway snuggled into that blanket, curled up on the loveseat with a magazine in the middle of Denmark's living room. The other country was still asleep, probably hanging off the side of his bed, knocked out from the alcohol he consumed the night before, which was why Norway was there so early in the morning in the first place. The Danish country had dragged him over for drinks. Norway had tried to leave multiple times, but decided it was best to stay and watch over the country when Denmark had picked up his ax planning on heading over to Sweden's house and demand a duel. It also saved him the same trip the next day.

Feeling the side of his mouth twitch up at the memory, Norway brought his magazine to his face. No, it wasn't funny, but annoying how Denmark was so obsessed with the taller Nordic. He felt another twitch, this time in his chest, and placed his magazine down on his lap. Jealousy. He was both amused and jealous of their love hate relationship. There were definitely no romantic relations between the two, at least not since way before the taller left if ever, but at times it felt Denmark loved the other more. The first time Norway had really seen that the Dane felt strongly for him was when he started to treat the other countries under his rule more cruelly after Norway had been taken away. (1) He really didn't understand that loud mouth rude country at all. Yet, Norway still somehow liked him. Maybe it was more that Norway didn't understand himself.

A loud yawn broke through Norway's thoughts and he turned his head to see a half naked Denmark coming into the living room. "_God Morgen, Norge._"

"_Danmark,_" Norway greeted back before going back to his book. (2)

Denmark came and sat beside him on the loveseat, draping an arm behind Norway's shoulders. "Ah, I've got a headache. Darn _Sverige_, he always pops up when I drink."(3)

Norway rolled his eyes as he flipped the page pretending he was reading and ignoring the Dane, when there was really no ignoring him when his normally spiky blonde hair was messier with sleep, and the shadows the fire cast danced over his naked chest. One reason Norway did know for why he liked Denmark was he was an incredibly attractive man. Though loud, just seeing Denmark never failed to get his blood racing.

"Hey, _Norge_," Demark said turning to Norway with a bright smile. "Know what we should do, we should go visit Sweden and annoy him."

"You shouldn't," Norway said.

"Why not? That scary guy's happy little family days can get an interruption every now and then."

"Today's not a day for family."

"Huh?" Denmark stared at him clueless.

Dark blue eyes widened before Norway turned away, flapping his magazine shut loudly. The heat of the fire seemed to suddenly disappear, replaced by the sudden cold aura blanketing out around Norway as he stood up.

"_Norge_? Hey, is something wrong?"

Norway crossed his arms, dark blue eyes closed. Of course this guy wouldn't remember, or care. Not like the day really had anything to do with them. "It's Valentine's Day."

"_Valentinsdag_? Shit!" (4)

Norway felt his heart jerk at the cussing. Was it relief or hurt that Denmark had just forgotten. "Sweden and Finland probably have a date today, so just leave them."

"Ah, I'm sorry _Norge_; I thought it wasn't for a few more days. Ah, it's such a drag, I haven't even thought up anything."

Such a drag? Norway shrugged. "It's not like it matters. It's not like we're lovers. It's not like you didn't forget last year, too. I'm just a drag."

"That's not what I meant; now you're mad. I said I was sorry. _Jeg beklager_. I'll go get you something right now."(5)

Norway glared at Denmark coldly. "No need. I'm going to Iceland's."

"Wait, _Norge_, come on," Denmark said grabbing Norway's arm. "Just stay here for a while, I'll be back."

He really didn't want to stay. If Denmark went and got something now, it wouldn't mean the same thing. Norway felt bad making him go out when everything was probably already gone. He said nothing as he went back to the loveseat and picked up his magazine. He didn't look up until after Denmark had dressed and left. With a sigh, Norway tipped over and sprawled across the loveseat flopping the magazine over his face. He wondered what Denmark would bring back.

* * *

Light pressure on his lips, awoke Norway. Dark blue eyes fluttered opened to see the smiling face of his lover country. Denmark's smile grew even wider when he saw Norway awake and he moved away to allow the other up. Norway sat up and blinked around him before flinching as his magazine was waved in front of his face.

"You shouldn't hide your sleeping face," Denmark teased placing the magazine on Norway's lap before turning to the coffee table.

Norway glowered and placed his magazine to the side turning his attention to Denmark with arms crossed.

The loud mouth Nordic presented his with a small red heart shaped box of chocolates. Norway took it and placed it in his lap before looking up at Denmark expectantly. The other frowned before turning around and grabbing something else from the coffee table. The Dane then presented Norway with a small bouquet of snow drop flowers. (6) Norway stared at the white flowers for a while. He felt Denmark take a seat beside him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. His breath began to ghost across his neck as Denmark leaned toward him.

"Are you happy now, _Norge_?" Denmark whispered and placed a kiss to Norway's neck. "There was hardly any left, but I picked out the prettiest ones I could find."

Hardly any left? Of course there weren't, it was Valentine's Day. So, these flowers were just the vest of the leftovers. Was that what he was to Denmark, the best of what was left over? But, at least he'd chosen them carefully. Inconsiderate, yet somehow, still he was able to move Norway's heart with his adorable cuteness.

Denmark moved one hand to cup the side of Norway's face as he placed another kiss to his neck. Norway could feel the other's body heat rising and moving closer, but he himself just felt as if he was getting colder.

A small box of chocolate and some left over flowers, was that all Norway's love was worth?

An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to Denmark almost on his lap. "_Norge_, say something. Aren't you happy?"

Happy? "No," Norway said emotionlessly before quickly standing. He walked a couple of steps before turning around and throwing the flowers at Denmark.

"Hey, what was that for?" Denmark yelled standing up as well.

"I'm a country, flowers and candy, I don't want that," Norway said.

He could see the anger rising in the other Nordic as he began loosing his temper. He was both excited and scared by it. "Then why don't you tell me what you do want!"

Norway looked down fists clenching at his side. What he wanted? Wasn't it obvious? "How many centuries has it been? Do I really need to tell you?"

Fire blazed in Denmark's eyes. He picked up the magazine from the couch and threw it at Norway before heading back to his bedroom, kicking chairs and tables as he went. Other than flinching at the loud noises, Norway stayed frozen.

He'd always been there for Denmark. For all those centuries, Norway had allowed Denmark to use him as comfort however he liked. Denmark always referred to them as close friends, but Norway didn't feel that way, they were more than that, that's why he always denied it. He'd known the other hadn't loved him in the beginning, but his own foolish love had given him hope that Denmark one day would. Even now, when he lay in the other's arms, Norway wondered if Denmark's whispered 'I love you' had any merit.

With a sigh, Norway leaned down and picked up his magazine before leaving Denmark's house.

* * *

Originally, Norway had had the intention to go to his brother's, but a quick call to Iceland informed him he wasn't home. The shorter Nordic was stuck babysitting Sealand for Sweden and Finland while they went out for Valentine's Day. Norway had offered to help out, but was quickly cut off by Iceland insisting Norway spend time with Denmark and, though he didn't like the country much himself, for Norway to stop teasing him with his coldness. Norway hadn't said anything back not wanting to tell him about earlier.

Now, Norway was sitting outside a café in Denmark staring down at his magazine with troubled dark blue eyes. He didn't want to have to be the one that asked for forgiveness. If getting angry was something that deemed an apology, wasn't Denmark guiltier with his hot head. But, Denmark did always come back and apologize in some way. Even if he didn't say anything, Norway had learned to know when the other was sorry. Just like that morning when he'd insisted on going out to buy something for Norway.

A small smile graced Norway's lips. Denmark was so blind not to see that Norway didn't really want anything for Valentine's, yet it was still cute that Denmark insisted on going out and scrounging up whatever he could find for Norway. Besides, they were countries that lived for centuries; it was mostly natural that a few holidays would be forgotten after so many years, but not the same holiday, every year.

Norway started to flip through his magazine. Suddenly he came to a section with an envelope stuck between two pages. Surprised, Norway carefully pulled the envelope out and looked at it. '_Norge'_ was written on the front in a familiar messy handwriting.

"A Lover's card?" Norway said opening the envelope to pull out a red card with a big lacy white heart on it. He brought one hand up to cover his face from embarrassment. "Aren't we too old for these?" (7)

Rolling his eyes, Norway opened the card, blue eyes widening at the long scrawl of neat letters followed by a quick note in Denmark's scratchy script. Norway decided to read Denmark's words first:

_I'm not very good at all this lovey dovey stuff, so I had someone help me write a real quick poem for you, thought you'd like that better than a card that had some cheesy overused phrase in it already. So, yeah, sorry about forgetting…again. Happy Valentine's Day Norge!_

Norway smiled to himself and decided it wouldn't hurt to read the poem.

_Love me coldly_

_Through your hate_

_Your icy glare_

_Freezes the fires_

_Of my burning passion_

_Love me coldly _

_Through your fear_

_Your icy words_

_Freeze my temper_

_To keep me grounded_

_Love me coldly_

_Through your smile_

_Your icy touch_

_Burns my skin_

_As we intertwine_

_And Love me coldly_

_With all your heart_

_And I'll keep chasing you_

_Your icy glare_

_Your icy words_

_Your icy touch_

_I'll crave them_

_I'll thank them_

_For being by my side_

Norway slipped the card back into its envelope and placed it back in the magazine before continuing to flip through it until he came to the page he'd marked last night while watching over the drunken Denmark. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number shown.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a voice on the other line.

"I'm calling to make sure my reservation is ready. The room is under the name DeNor," Norway said idly fingering the picture of the hotel in the magazine.

"Room for DeNor, ah, yes, it's ready. You may check in anytime before twelve."

"Thank you," Norway said before hanging up and closing his magazine and stood up beginning to walk. He pulled out his phone again and began texting Denmark. "He better be ready to thank me for this."

* * *

It had been over an hour since Denmark had first answered his phone to see the text message sent by his lover. He was still staring at it, trying to make sense of the words on the tiny screen.

_Meet me at the xxxx Hotel at __8:00__. 169. Norge._

Hadn't Norway been angry at him, why was he inviting him to a hotel now? He continued to lie on his bed, staring at his phone. Maybe he wasn't as mad as Denmark had originally thought, or maybe he was planning to make Denmark the main character in a hotel murder mystery. Either way, the Dane didn't really think he had a choice. Staying here and ignoring the text would just piss off his lover even more. With that in mind, Denmark turned on his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. He still had almost two hours, but it was probably a good idea to take a shower and get dressed.

Denmark went through periods of fear and excitement as he got ready, a nice warm shower turning into a cold one before going back to warm as his thoughts went from naughty to terror. He stood for a long time in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear as he felt Norway would nag him if he didn't put effort into his choice. In the end, he grabbed the red shirt, black tie, and black slacks of his usual uniform, adorning the side of his head with his usual hat. With thirty minutes left, Denmark decided it was time to leave.

As he walked down the road, he pulled out his cell phone to see what the name of the hotel was again. Afterwards, he did a quick search for directions. It was one he had yet gone to, and if he didn't look up the directions, he'd be late and Norway might decide to cancel their date. At least, Denmark had come to the decision that this was a date. He hoped it was. If there was anything for Valentine's Day he wanted, it was to have Norway wrapped in his arms as they made passionate love. Hotels had beds, so he suppose that would happen, but Norway would get mad if he jumped the other Nordic as soon as he saw him, so he needed to hold back. He always needed to hold back.

Originally, he'd hated it. He was use to forcing people to bend to his will, but, when it came to Norway, he was always afraid he'd break the cold pillar that he was. He wanted to melt him slowly and forever, not watch him shatter. It was that feeling that allowed him to hold back when it came to Norway. Every time he was allowed a taste of that Scandinavian country, he learned a bit more patience. He wanted Norway to come to him willingly, which he did. Not that Denmark had never lost his temper and forced anything on his lover, but he was always sorry he did. And even if he did bad things to Norway, even if Norway was mean to him sometimes, Denmark was thankful his _Norge_ stayed by his side.

Finally, Denmark found himself standing in front of the hotel. With a bright smile across his face, he entered and made his way in going up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady there.

"Which floor is room 169 on?"

"The sixth," was the quick reply and Denmark nodded before making his way over to the elevator.

The hotel was rather full. He supposed that was natural considering which day it was, but that also made him wonder when Norway had gotten this room. He must have definitely already booked it days before. That thought caused Denmark to frown. He felt bad for forgetting, again, about the special day for lovers because that's what he considered them, Norway and he, they were lovers. Often times Denmark would just refer to them as close friends, but because he thought they were, they were that and lovers.

After stopping at almost every floor, Denmark came to the sixth. Hurriedly, he got off the elevator and went looking from room 169. He walked down a long corridor before turning a corner. The room was at the very end and seemed secluded from the rest. Still grinning, Denmark made his way to the door, He paused, reaching a hand out to knock, and brought it instead to his pocket where he fished out his phone. He sent a quick text saying he was here and waited. A few seconds later, he heard feet coming toward the door and someone unhooking a chain before the door opened and he was met with Norway's slightly annoyed face.

"You could have just knocked," deadpanned Norway as he moved aside to let Denmark in.

The spiky haired Nordic just smiled and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the bed. It was large and piled with fluffy pillows and had red rose petals scattered across it. He felt heat rise in him at the thought of what those rose petals and he quickly looked elsewhere. There was a desk off to the side with a tray containing a bottle of some sort of drink and two flutes. Also, there was soft Nordic music playing from an ipod on the bedside table. Denmark turned back to Norway.

"Wow, this is really nice," he said excitedly.

"You're too loud," Norway said walking over to the desk and opening up the bottle pouring a dark colored liquid into the two glasses.

Denmark watched him pour the drink noticing that his light blonde hair was slightly damp, the detached curl drooping. He also only wore a fluffy white robe with slacks covering his legs. He walked up behind Norway and leaned in close to smell the clean scent of his just washed blonde hair. "Did you just take a shower?"

Norway picked up the two flutes and turned his body around offering one to Denmark and ignoring his question. "It's grape juice. You were already drunk last night."

Denmark to the drink and sipped a bit of it, the club soda in the juice tickled the insides of his mouth and he placed the glass back down. "Why didn't you tell me you'd made plans for today?"

Norway put his own glass down and turned away. "I was angry."

"What made you change your mind?"

The shorter country went over to a chair where his magazine was and opened it to the page Denmark had randomly placed his card for Norway in earlier that day without much thought. He hadn't even thought about it since, but he felt a little embarrassed seeing the envelope had been opened.

Norway threw the card at Denmark, a corner pinning him in the chest before falling to the floor. Denmark rubbed his chest before picking it up. "That ridiculous poem of yours. You're too embarrassing."

Denmark placed the card on the desk and went over to his lover, wrapping his arms around Norway's torso and placing his chin on his shoulder. "What exactly was so embarrassing? Did I say something to please you in it?"

Norway was stiff in his arms at first before relaxing, his cold chilling aura becoming a cool breeze around Denmark. "You thanked me. That's all I wanted."

"To thank you? Have I never done so before?" Denmark asked received a negative shake of Norway's head in reply. He moved his hands to Norway's hips and turned his lover around to face him. A serious flame burned in his blue eyes as Denmark stared down at Norway. "Then, from now on, I'll show you how much I'm thankful for you. I'll thank you with all my love."

Norway looked down and Denmark could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks before he felt himself being pushed away. He watched as Norway made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge, his robe slightly opened to reveal a long expanse of creamy skin and one rosy bud. His head was tilted to the side as he looked up at Denmark with a shy yet conceited expression. "Then you better thank me thoroughly."

* * *

Fire roared up inside Denmark at that and attacked Norway, knocking him over and latching their mouths together. Norway pushed on Denmark's chest, surprised by the sudden attack before allowing himself to melt at the feeling of his lover's mouth against his. Denmark's tongue probed at his lips and Norway allowed it to slip in, Denmark lapping up the sweet taste inside. Norway's arms wrapped around Denmark's neck as the taller broke the kiss as if to keep him in place. Catching his breath, Denmark began a trail of searing kisses down Norway's exposed skin until he reached the pink bud and flicked his tongue across it.

Norway let out a mewl and bucked upwards. He couldn't help the lust building up inside him from Denmark's kisses; the Dane was always able to melt him like this leaving him a dripping puddle of country. He felt Denmark untying his robe and his tongue flicked across his other nipple before taking it between his teeth. Norway squirmed under this ministration, biting the side of his bottom lip. He didn't want to give in totally just yet.

Denmark, however, wanted to hear more of his _Norge's _beautiful cries. He moved away from the peaking buds, trailing wet kisses down Norway's stomach before coming to the edge of his slacks. Lining the hem with kisses, Denmark unzipped and unbuttoned the slacks before working them down slender cream colored legs. He felt Norway shivering with anticipation as Denmark's breath ghost over the throbbing pink flesh of the exposed underneath. He grasped Norway's member with his hands tenderly and kissed the side of it with his nose before trailing his tongue up to its peak.

Startled by the sudden attention to his private areas, Norway sat up to look at what Denmark was doing. The sight of his lover licking and kissing him there so tenderly caused a deeper splash of pink to cover his cheeks. A lewd moan escaped his throat as Denmark finally engulfed him fully, his warm wet cavern melting more of him. Norway couldn't help but buck up into his lover's mouth earning a chuckle from the Dane who placed his hands on Norway's hips to keep him still.

Norway fisted his hands in Denmark's spiky golden hair knocking his hat aside. He didn't want to come yet. Not that he minded having so much attention trained on pleasing him, but this hotel had been planned as his gift to Denmark. He could feel himself leaking now, he could see it dribbling slightly out of the side of Denmark's mouth and quickly looked away. "_Dan-Danmark_, no more."

Denmark looked up at him with burning blue eyes. He nodded, understanding what Norway wanted, and slid away with a pop. He stood up with the intention of undressing himself, but Norway beat him to it. He grabbed onto Denmark's black tie and pulled him down into a searing kiss. While the Dane was distracted, Norway pulled the tie loose and began unbuttoning his lover's red shirt. Once that had been slid away as well, Denmark leaned down and cupped his hands under Norway's bottom picking up the shorter country and moving himself onto the bed holding Norway, all the while never breaking the kiss.

Norway quickly worked on Denmark's pants as they moved before he found himself flopped down on the bed and turned on his chest. He turned his head to try and see Denmark, but only caught sight of his hands and slid his robe off. He moaned appreciatively as soft kissed were trailed down the middle of his back. When they reached his waist, they were replaced by the caress of Denmark's hand down the middle of his butt cheeks before he gasped out as a finger entered him.

Denmark kissed his shoulder as he moved his finger around a bit and entered another. Norway buried his face in a fluffy pillow, fists clasping at the sheets and rose petals. His body jerked with Denmark's scissoring motions, following their patterns as to make the preparations less painful. When the third finger entered, he bit down, a rose petal captured between his teeth. When the preparations where done, Denmark rolled him over onto his side and smile down at the rose petal stuck to his mouth before kissing it then kissing him.

Norway kissed back eagerly ignoring Denmark's hand lifting up one of his legs exposing his entrance as the Dane moved closer behind him. With one thrust, he was all the way inside and Norway's scream of sudden pain was captured between the rose petal and Denmark's lips. They broke the kiss, Norway blowing air to rid himself of the petal and signaling for the other to move at the same time.

They moved together in a sideways rock, Norway moaning softly, dark blue eyes, always half lidded, peaking toward the side at Denmark every few seconds before mewling loud just for the Dane. Denmark growled deep in his throat at those shy glances, his brash temper heated into a fiery passion and he moved his hand to Norway's front caressing and stroking sensitive skin, wanting to melt his cold lover who laid in his arms like a beautiful moving ice sculpture.

Finally, Norway arched back into Denmark, his own passion bursting forward as he melted completely. Denmark swallowed his euphoric cry with his mouth, mixing it with his own cry of burning love like lava pooling inside his lover. Denmark kissed Norway's slightly sweating throat as the shorter Nordic panted, coming down from his high. He turned his head slightly, dark blue eyes meeting his own and Denmark smiled brightly. He felt a tug at his heartstrings as he was rewarded with a genuine sweet smile in return.

"_Glad__Valentinsdag, Danmark_," Norway said softly reached up to kiss his cheek. (8)

"Yeah, you, too, _Norge_. I love you, thank you for this," Denmark said back and wrapped his arms around Norway, spooning up against him as they rested gaining energy for the next few rounds that were bound to come that night.

* * *

**_Okay, read and review, please._**

**_- Zee_**

**1. Google Denmark-Norway history, something about Sweden taking over Norway away.**

**2. Good Morning Norway/Denmark in Danish and Norwegian.**

**3. Sweden in Danish. **

**4. Valentine's Day in Danish/Norwegian.**

**5. I'm sorry/ sorry in Danish. **

**6. Snow drops, I read that these types of flowers are often given for Valentine's Day in Norway and Denmark. **

**7. Lover cards are something they give in the Nordics****."Aren't we too old for these?" refers to the fact that they're centuries old and these cards are popular for younger people often with little messages and other stuff.**

**8. I looked everywhere trying to find the correct way of saying this, I still don't think it's right. I read that Valentine's Day celebration isn't all that big/still new in Norway, so correct me if I'm wrong on it. **


End file.
